Shallura Week
by Panhead20
Summary: My oneshots for Shallura Week! I prooobably won't hit all 7 days, but what I do write I'll put in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Shallura Week Day 1: Discovery/Recovery**

 **Author's Note: So I'm taking a break from updating Steel Hearts (yes, that is getting more chapters) to come up with some stuff for Shallura week! These are rather spur of the moment (meaning I'm writing them the night before the official day lmao) so most will prooobably be plotless fluff…or angst...**

 **Anway, enjoy this mutual crushing on each other lmao maybe one day I'll stop writing mutual pining but today ain't gonna be that day.**

Shiro stumbled out of his lion and back into the castle after another hard fought battle, holding his head as he limped away from the beast.

"You did good girl…" He assured the anxious machine, as he could feel her concern for his well-being. "Just…just a little concussion, I think…" He had hit his head—on what, he couldn't quite recall—after a big hit from the latest Galra monstrosity. His vision was blurring a bit, as were the words he was saying. He yanked off his helmet and let it fall to the floor, hoping it would help but at some level knowing it wouldn't.

"Paladins! Are you alright?" Allura's voice echoed and sounded distant, like she was in a tunnel. Shiro walked towards it but suddenly fell to his knees in a fit of dizziness. He found himself staring at a red splotch on the floor. It took a few seconds for him to realize it was his own blood, a realization that brought his hand to his face, where it came away from his mouth stained with red.

"Guessh that was a harder…harder hit than I thought…" He slurred to himself before collapsing all the way to the floor. He could her his fellow Paladins moving around him and a concerned Allura calling his name before everything faded to black.

. . .

"Shiro? Shiro!" Allura rushed to the eldest Paladin's side as she saw him collapse, closely followed by the other pilots. "What happened to him?"

"He said something about hitting his head…" Keith recalled. "Right after that… _thing_ …swatted Voltron apart."

"He's probably concussed. Badly, by the look of it." Pidge noted, concern edging into her voice.

"We need to get him to the healing pods straight away!" The princess insisted, and with some help from Hunk, she managed to haul the Black Paladin into a cryo pod.

"Hey, don't worry about him too much Princess." Hunk assured her. "Shiro's tough, he's definitely been through worse than a little concussion."

"Thank you Hunk." Allura replied, though she wasn't quite comforted by that. "I'm sure he will recover promptly. The castle's technology may be old, but it is quite effective."

Hunk nodded before exiting the room, leaving Allura alone with Shiro's cryo pod. She was always concerned when the Paladins were injured of course, they were basically the universe's only hope. But Shiro had already been through so much—he, above all the others, didn't deserve something like this. She sighed and sat down next to the pod. The timer had an optimistic diagnosis, saying that the man should be fine within a few hours, and she could spare the time to sit with him for a while. Not much else seemed important to her at the moment. It would give her some time to think too.

Shiro was a…interesting variable in her otherwise dutiful service to Voltron and the universe. She had promised herself that she would keep her feelings out of everything that happened—with the entire universe in the balance, and with few advantages on their side, getting overly attached to anything or anyone could've been a huge weakness.

But maybe it wasn't all bad. As the princess glanced at Shiro's (admittedly, handsome) face, she realized that, perhaps, it was ok for her to…indulge, so to speak. That brought a tinge of pink to her cheeks and she looked away quickly, even though Shiro could not possibly be aware of her. _Enough thinking for now_ , was her thought, and she stood to go check on the other Paladins.

Several hours later, the entire crew of the Castle of Lions was gathered in the med bay as Shiro's pod counted down the final seconds of his healing process. With a soft _whoosh_ the pod opened and Shiro squinted into the light as he stepped out.

"Wha-…what happened?" He muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "There was…a monster…and then everything got all blurry…"

"You said you hit your head." Lance interjected. "And then you kinda blacked out when we got back."

Shiro blinked. "I…kinda remember? It's pretty fuzzy."

The Paladins filled him in on what they surmised had happened and then informed him that Hunk and Coran would be making dinner, when he was up to it. Allura waited until the others had left before stopping Shiro.

"Are…Are you sure you're ok Shiro? You've been through quite a bit already, and now this-"

"Princess, I'm fine." Shiro assured her, firmly but gently. The princess breathed a sigh of relief.

"That is…good. Very good. I'm glad you're ok."

Shiro smiled that little smile that made _everyone_ happier and chuckled. "I'm glad I'm ok too."

Allura immediately smiled and blushed, as did almost everyone who was confronted with Shiro's half smile. "Well…we shouldn't leave Coran and Hunk waiting. I'm sure whatever they're making won't be any better if it's cold."

"Good thinking." Shiro agreed. "Oh, and Allura…thanks for helping me. I know the others helped too but…y'know, the princess shouldn't have to help with all the mundane stuff."

"Nonsense Shiro, your lives are more than 'mundane concerns' to me. I care about you." She paused and watched as Shiro flushed pink before realizing what she had said. "A-and all the other Paladins too, of course!" She added rather quickly.

"O-of course…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well we should, uhh…get going, y'know?"

"Of course." Allura regained her composure and headed towards the kitchen. Shiro took a second to let his flushed face return to normal before he followed her, lest the other Paladins start poking fun at him. There'd be hell to pay if they ever found out how he _really_ felt…


	2. Chapter 2

**Shallura Week Day 2: Bridge/Tradition**

 **Author's Note: Annnndd we're back! And for day 2, a little bit shorter piece, but hopefully you'll like it! And maybe, if you're all good little readers, you'll get a lil somethin' somethin' at the end!**

 **(Aw who am I kidding, I can't resist the fluff)**

Shiro watched his fellow Paladins scramble around as they prepared for the holiday. The ship had kindly informed them that it was New Year's Eve back on Earth, and they intended to celebrate as if they were still there, much to the confusion of the two aliens in the group.

"So humans celebrate every single rotation they make around their sun? How…excessive." Allura murmured to the eldest Paladin, although he knew deep down she couldn't resist celebrating.

"Well, how long is a revolution on Altea?" Shiro asked, though he suspected it was much shorter.

"Fourteen days." She stated simply. "Although…those are Altean days, so in human terms it's probably closer to…" She tapped something into the Castle's controls. "20 of your days, it seems."

"Well that explains it." Shiro smiled as he replied. "Our years are 365 days. A new year is actually a cause worth celebrating when they don't happen that often."

"Very true Shiro." Allura grinned as she watched Pidge and Hunk pin up streamers around the docking bay, while Keith and Lance decorated the no doubt confused lions. "So what other traditions do you Earthlings have that I should know about?"

"Well, Christmas is a big one. I'm sure you remember that fiasco." Shiro laughed with the princess as they recalled the all-out prank war that had waged during the Paladins celebration of the holiday. "That, uhh…that isn't a normal part of the festivities though. We have a different holiday for that."

Allura nodded, somewhat impressed. "I'd like to spend a year on Earth I think, just to see all the interesting things you get up too. Altea was…well, my home, but we didn't have nearly as many holidays as you seem to have."

"There are others that none of the 5 of us celebrate too. Like Lance's family celebrates the Day of the Dead, but us other 4 don't. There's quite a variety." Shiro explained further. "We're a very festive species, it would seem."

Allura laughed at that. "It would certainly seem so. I can tell you the Galra aren't any more exciting than the Alteans in that way."

Shiro laughed with her. "Yeah, something tells me Zarkon isn't going to take a day off for Halloween."

They faded into a comfortable silence, occasionally chuckling gently as Keith tried to convince the Red Lion to wear one of the giant party hats Hunk had fashioned out of some spare parts he had found. The robot finally relented and the 4 Paladins came over to where Shiro and Allura were watching.

"Hey princess, can you try and see how long we have until midnight? On Earth, that is." Lance asked.

"Of course Lance. I will have to know which time zone you all are from." She noted as she returned to the console and began tapping away. Shiro came and picked out the correct area on the ship's map of Earth, and a small countdown clock appeared in the screen. Apparently, they had around an hour before 'midnight.'

"Alright, we have an hour to kill. Hunk, you think Coran would be up to helping you whip up some snacks? I have a little…surprise for everyone to get ready." Pidge asked. Hunk agreed snacks would be a necessity, so he went off with Coran to make some, while Pidge prepared her surprise. Keith and Lance had barely gotten up again before the Red Lion knocked its adornments off and both went off with a sigh to fix it.

This left Shiro and Allura alone again. For a moment, they said nothing, then Allura came up with a question.

"So what sorts of things do you Earthlings do to celebrate the New Year?"

Shiro had to think for a second. "Well, a lot of people do things differently. Fireworks aren't uncommon, and in one of the really big cities there's a big event where they drop a huge ball at midnight. There's also a song that we all sing after midnight."

"Well a few of those things sound more complicated than others." Allura noted with a giggle. "But I look forward to hearing you all sing."

"Oh yeah, that'll be interesting." The Black Paladin agreed. The pair sat and chatted for the next hour or so, until Hunk burst in with his treats and everyone realized the clock only had a few minutes left.

Pidge then showed up with her surprise. "Alright guys, so I've been working on enhancing our long range scanners to pick up distant radio waves. With any luck, we'll be able to pick up the TV signals from Earth and watch New York's ball drop live!"

As it turned out, Pidge hadn't accounted for how far those radio signals would have to travel, but with a little recalibrating, they picked up the signal from New York's celebration…from 1988.

"Well, it's something." Shiro assured her while they all stifled a laugh. "Not like the ball drop has changed all that much over the years."

As the watched the performances ("Hey, it's Marg Helgenberger!"), the clock wound down, as once it rounded past the final minute, the Paladins all started counting down the final seconds. Allura and Coran watched with some amusement.

"3…2…1…Happy New Year!" The all cried in unison as fireworks shot off on screen. Shiro bit his lip and turned to the princess.

"So I forgot to mention one last little tradition we have on New Year's. Right at midnight, most people…well…"

"Well what?" Allura questioned, confused, and Shiro flushed.

"Well, most people give someone a kiss."

Allura's cheeks went pink as she watched humans kissing on the screen, and Lance managing to give Keith a peck on the cheek, which promptly started a fight Pidge and Hunk had to break up.

"Well…" She cleared her throat. "It is tradition, is it not?" She hesitated for a second before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, which set both their faces burning. Fortunately, they weren't seen by the others, and were quickly distracted by the Paladins frankly atrocious rendition of Auld Lang Syne. But despite that, Shiro and Allura both knew this New Year's would not easily be forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shallura Week Day 3: Duty/Sacrifice**

 **Author's Note: Ayy, look at that prompt! But fear not, for I can't stand sad endings myself, so I won't go tooooo hard on your poor feels.**

Alarms blared in the background as Shiro rushed through the halls of the Castle of Lions. He had seen the Galra ship approaching far too late, and was now running towards the point of impact. In a surprising twist, it seemed the Galra were intent on boarding the ship. Not a bad idea, honestly.

He rounded a corner and immediately ducked back around it as a hail of lasers blasted towards him, He'd found the breach point, concerningly close to the bridge. Lance rounded the opposite corner a few seconds later and also had to immediately pull back.

"Lance! I need you to cover me so I can get to the bridge! Allura's gonna need help!" The Blue Paladin nodded and immediately opened fire on the approaching Galra drones. Shiro jumped out into the hallway, his mechanical arm glowing that distinctive Galra purple, and promptly cut his way through the wall of drones ahead of him.

He quickly made his way to the bridge, dismantling any drones that crossed his path. He found the bridge unoccupied by the Galra, but that certainly wouldn't last.

"Shiro! What's going on out there?" Allura cried out, concentrating on running the on-board security systems.

"The Galra have boarded. We'll have company very soon." He stated gravely before taking his stance facing the door. "Send the other Paladins to guard the Lions. I'll keep them out here."

The Altean princess gave him a concerned look, but acquiesced and directed the other 4 Paladins to guard the hangers. Seconds later, the sound of the security turrets right outside the bridge doors caught their ears.

"They're here!" Coran warned, who was keeping watch over the security cameras. True to his word, seconds later the bridge doors blew inwards, and a small army of Galra drones, led by several shock troopers, stormed the room.

With a fierce battle cry, the Black Paladin tore his way through the ranks of drones. He quickly armed himself with a Galra rifle and removed most of the drones from play. The shock troops proved more difficult, but 5 minutes after their assault began, no Galra remained.

"Paladins! How do you fare in the hangers?" Allura checked in with the others.

"We had a few drones come our way but nothi-"

Hunk suddenly cut off on the radio, as did the other three Paladins.

"Hunk! Paladins, are you there?" Allura frowned as she heard the static on the other end.

"Something got to them. I have to go check it out. You guys be careful up here." Shiro turned and sprinted towards the hangers, fearful of what he would find. He turned the last corner and skidded to a halt.

His 4 fellow Paladins laid crumpled in a heap, clearly the work of the hooded Druid who now approached the Lions. Shiro steeled himself for a second as he flashed back to his time as a Galra prisoner, but he didn't let the memories overwhelm him.

"Hey! Druid!" The figure turned and Shiro could feel its eyes boring into his very soul. "Remember me?"

Clearly the answer was yes, as the Druid immediately disappeared, only to reappear behind him and send him flying with deceptively strong blow. Grimacing, Shiro scrambled to his feet and dodged a blast of lightning before striking out with an open palm. Predictably, the Druid disappeared again.

Shiro cursed under his breath, a rarity for the usually rather quiet Paladin. "I hate Druids…" he muttered, checking his surroundings for where it might have gone.

"Shiro!" His head snapped towards the door as he heard Allura call out to him. "What did you find?"

Allura entered the room and time seemed to slow to a crawl. The smell of ozone suddenly overpowered Shiro's nose, and he could see a shadowy form growing from a darkened corner. He put this all together in an instant, and took the only logical course of action.

"Allura, move!" He launched himself at the princess, who saw what was about to happen but could do nothing about it. He slid in front of the princess, Galra arm raised as a shield in front of him, the instant the Druid fully materialized and shot a hundred thousand volts of cursed lightning towards her.

"Quiznak." Shiro muttered a split second before he was consumed by the maelstrom. He was fortunate to only get a taste of the pain before getting blasted in unconsciousness.

. . .

"-ink he'll be ok Princess?"

"He took quite a hit Keith. I certainly hope so."

"Hey, I think he's waking up!"

"Shiro? Shiro!"

Shiro forced his eyes open and saw all his other team members concernedly looking down at him, and Allura cradling his head. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel pretty happy about that.

"Welcome back Shiro. That Druid really took it out of all of us." Pidge greeted him.

"Yeah…I've still got a headache. Can't imagine how you feel." Hunk added, grimacing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What you did was quite brave Shiro. Thank you." Allura smiled down at him.

"…'s no problem Princess. Jus' doin' my job…" He muttered, unable to summon enough energy to truly respond.

"Shh…don't waste your energy. Just rest. You need it."

"No, no…I'm fine Allura, really." Shiro could feel himself waking up more, and tried to sit up in her arms, only to feel every nerve in his body cry out in protest. "…On second thought, I'll just stay here."

"That'd be for the best Shiro. You need a cryo pod, pronto!" Coran informed him. The other Paladins agreed, and Allura quickly scooped him up and helped carry him towards the med bay.

Once they were alone on their journey, she spoke again. "That really was quite brave Shiro. That bolt could've killed you."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't done that, it would've killed you." He retorted weakly. "Can't have that, can we?"

"Shiro, you are more important to the universe then I will ever be. Who would lead Voltron if you were gone?"

"I'm sure you could manage it Princess. Besides, I think you're pretty important."

The Altean couldn't come up with a reply to that besides the flushed cheeks she got. They finally reached the med bay and she helped the Paladin into a pod.

"Get well soon Shiro. And thank you again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Shallura Week Day 4: Distance/Journey**

 **Author's Note: Well here we are for day four. Honestly, I really don't know where this particular oneshot is gonna go, cuz I have no ideas. I'm gonna try something….a little different here. It's kinda a Human!AU where everyone lives on Earth (or somewhere similar lol) Enjoy!**

 _Seeking Connection…_

…

 _Connection Established_

 _Security Encryption in Place_

 _Calling…_

Allura sighed as she waited for the call to go through. The Galaxy Garrison was especially rigid about their cybersecurity, especially after the war with the Galra had started. Getting to talk to Shiro was worth it, of course, but she had a right to be annoyed by how long it took.

Finally, the line started ringing. Shiro picked up on the second ring. "Hey Allura!" he greeted as the image jumped around before settling on his smiling face. He looked like he had just come back from a workout, wearing a gray tanktop, and wiping the last bits of sweat from his forehead. The woman had to crack a grin.

"Hey yourself! I swear, the Garrison's security encryption takes longer every time we talk."

"It wouldn't surprise me." He chuckled. "The officers aren't a fan of our weekly chats, they might have requested a security upgrade just to spite me."

"Oooh, goodie-two-shoes Shiro, pissing off his COs? What has the world come to?" Allura joked with a smirk.

"You're a terrible influence on me, is what." The man stuck his tongue out at her. "I never would've been so brash before we started talking."

"I'm hurt Shiro, I really am." She feigned sadness and pouted a little. The man on the other end rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway, how have you been? I know you mentioned your exams going well…"

"Oh yes, they went quite well. Better than I expected, actually." Allura giggled. "And you? Still on track for that promotion?"

"If Sam ever turns in his recommendation it's mine." Shiro said proudly. "Staff sergeant. Nowhere near 'lawyer' in the grand scheme of things, but not too shabby for a lifetime pilot."

"Well I'm certainly proud of you." Allura beamed. "And I still have at _least_ 2 years of school _and_ the bar exam before I'm actually a lawyer, thank you."

"Hey, with your smarts, that's nothing." Shiro assured her. The background shifted behind him and it looked like he had started walking somewhere.

"Why thank you." She replied, grinning shyly. OS where are you off to now?"

"Oh, I just had to get out of the comms building. Lance started talking to Keith and well…we've talked about how that ends up."

"Oh. Yeah, we have."

"Yeahhh." Shiro grimaced and turned a corner. "Anyway, I did have a little surprise for you. I got some transfer orders, and I'm actually moving back to the LA area."

That lightened the mood. "Oh, really? That's great Shiro! I really do miss seeing you…"

"Well once the transfer goes through I'll be on the first plane back. And your apartment is my first stop." He assured her with a grin. "And since I'll be an NCO, it'll be much easier to stick around."

"This is amazing news Shiro!" Allura was clearly very enthused by this news and could hardly contain her excitement. Shiro couldn't help but smile broadly at the sight of his girlfriend so happy about something. It was a sight he didn't get to see as often as he would've liked. "You think they'll keep you locked on the base?"

"They shouldn't, although I'll basically be doing pilot training, so I might have some long hours." He replied after a second, having been distracted by her smile and missing the question.

"What about your other friends? Are they transferring too, or are you going to have to do the same long distance song and dance with them?"

"Pidge is lucky enough to be related to a war hero, so she gets to follow them everywhere. In this case, that means she'll be back sooner rather than later. Lance and Hunk still have another 6 months of deployment, but they'll be back after that."

"Well I'll finally get to meet them then!" Allura was still quite excited. "Oh, this is going to be great!"

"Just a couple more months to wait. The Garrison isn't known for its administrative efficiency." Shiro joked, and they both laughed.

"Well I should let you go." Allura conceded, slightly disappointed. "I'm sure your COs aren't too pleased with all this time you're spending."

"No, they probably aren't." Shiro admitted. "Well, hold on for a few more months there princess. I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll wait for you, my prince." Allura teased, and the two shared another laugh before severing the connection.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shallura Week Day 5: Parent/Home**

 **Author's Note: Soooo, I'm in a bit of an evil mood :D and although this prompt is probably meant to be fluffy, y'all are gonna get some grade A angst. I'm pretty sure Allura and Coran already know what happened to Altea in canon, but since we as an audience don't know, I'm gonna give it some artistic creativity lol. Have fuuun~**

Allura frowned slightly at the Castle of Lions' navigation display. The Castle itself was shown in blue, their eventual destination flashing red. But what concerned the princess lay in between those two points—somewhere she hadn't seen since before she and Coran were put into stasis.

Shiro ambled into the room and noticed her concerned look. "What's on your mind princess?"

She jumped slightly, startled. "Oh! Shiro, sorry. I was…a bit lost in thought."

"So it seems." Shiro pulled up a chair next to her spot at the nav computer. "So what's up?"

"It's…Altea. This is the closest we'll have gotten to it in all of our travels. I want to go see it…but I'm scared. I'm scared of what we'll find, what Zarkon has done to it…"

The princess was close to tears, which surprised the Paladin, as Allura was one of the most emotionally steady people he had ever met. Even confronted with being one of the last Alteans in existence, she hadn't wavered. But the prospect of seeing something monstrous being done to her home…

"We should go." Shiro spoke after a moment. "I know how you feel; you need to know what's happened, even if it's awful. Otherwise it'll eat you alive."

Allura thought about this. His logic was sound, but sometimes pure logic just didn't cut it. "You're not wrong…" She took a deep breath and went with her gut. "Yes. I'll set the new course. You should alert Coran. I'm sure he'll want to know we're heading home."

. . .

The trip to Altea was uneventful, at least in terms of Galra involvement. As they neared the end of the wormhole, the two Alteans waited anxiously on the bridge so they could be the very first to see their former home.

"I never imagined we'd be coming back here…" Coran muttered. "Remember how it looked when we left?"

Allura did remember. The Galra fleet was closing in on the planet, and the normally beautiful artificial rings that encircled it were bristling with shields and armaments. The giant fields of flowers Allura remembered so fondly had been cut down, replaced with trenches and defensive fortifications. The planet was, in short, a complete war zone.

"I do." Allura replied somberly. "But it's been 10,000 years since we last saw it. Thins have no doubt changed. For better or worse, we will have to find out."

"Princess, we'll reach Altea in….10 seconds." Pidge reported from the nav computer. Coran and Allura both focused on the windows, hoping their first glimpse of their home world was a promising one. Shiro stood a short distance behind him, his face an emotionless mask hiding his hopes and fears for what was about to happen beneath.

With a flash, the Castle emerged from the wormhole, giving the bridge an unobstructed view of what was left of the once proud Altea.

"Oh…" Allura and Coran spoke in unison, in a tone that made their grief clear, but carried just the barest hint of relief. What they saw was, in a word, utterly horrifying, but at the same time, not nearly as bad as what they had feared.

Altea was essentially unlivable, but at least it was still existed…mostly. The normally vibrant blue and green planet had been left a dull gray-brown, most likely by centuries of Galra exploitation. The fabulous rings that once served as a universal port of call still orbited the dead planet, decrepit and desolate, but isolated from the effects of decay.

Most prominently, however, was the massive chunk of the planet—maybe a full third of it overall—that was missing. It looked as if it had been torn out by a massive impact, and judging by the huge sphere of debris that now encircled the entire planet, whatever did it must have been immensely powerful.

The two Alteans were silent. Their planet was dead; undoubtedly, irrevocably dead. That much was certain. To say they hadn't expected this would be a lie, but it was still difficult to accept. Coran had a look of forced stoicism, and placed a comforting hand on Allura's shoulder before turning away, unable to spend more time looking at his beloved home.

Allura simply sat down, her expression one of someone utterly defeated, and took a shaky breath. Shiro tentatively approached, as the other four Paladins simply found something else to do,

"Allura?" Shiro greeted her softly He could see she was in a very fragile state, and didn't want to upset her more. "I know this is what you feared…but I swear to you, we will beat the Galra. And we'll make them pay for what they did to Altea, and the rest of the universe."

Allura was silent—she couldn't even summon words to say in reply. Instead, she simply turned to the man beside her and pulled him into a hug. Shiro was surprised, and a little embarrassed, but when he heard her gentle sobs from where she had buried her face in his chest, he gently wrapped his arms around her and let her weep.

15 minutes passed, then 30. For over an hour, Shiro simply held the distraught princess as she let out 10 millennia of fears and despair. Pidge came in and blacked out the windows at Shiro's request, and Hunk brought the pair of them some food and the news that Keith and Lance had forced Coran to sit down and talk about everything. Shiro nodded somberly—he might have seemed to be handling it, but Coran was just as distraught as Allura was, deep down.

A short while later, Allura sat up, her face stained with tears but wearing a look of newfound determination.

"T-thank you, Takashi." She murmured. Shiro was a little surprised to hear her use his real name, but simply nodded.

"It's nothing. I…I can hardly imagine how you feel."

Allura didn't answer immediately, instead sitting in silence. After a moment she spoke again.

"I am glad we came here. You were right. I don't think I could've stood not knowing…as hard as it is to accept it."

"I understand." The pair sat in silence for another few moments before Allura stood up.

"Well…we should go. This is my past. It's behind us. This castle is my home now, and you and the Paladins are…well, family."

Shiro smiled sadly at that. "Well, family sticks together through anything. I promised before Allura, and I'll promise it again; the Galra will not get away with this, or anything. We will stop them. We have the most powerful weapon in the universe on our side. It won't happen overnight, but we will win."

"I certainly hope so." She murmured under her breath. "Thank you again Shiro. I mean it. You didn't have to sit here with me."

"I couldn't let you face that alone Allura. No one deserves that. And I…we…care about you."

Allura didn't have a reply to that selfless notion. There was an awkward sort of silence between them until she broke it again.

"Well, there's not much else we can do here. Shall we continue?"

"Onwards, as always." Shiro replied. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
